


First meetings

by Ohaymikoto



Series: Random stories & one shots [2]
Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: Keroro remembered his first day in kindergarten well, that was the day he made a friend for life.





	First meetings

**Author's Note:**

> The first meeting between Keroro and a friend who’ll remain by his side through the worst and best of times, this is how I picture they first met.

The walk there was the easy part, getting inside however was the harder part. A very young Keronian boy named Keroro clung to the streetlight like his life depended on it which left his mother both exasperated and disgruntled, she couldn’t understand why her son suddenly was so against starting kindergarten when he’d spoken of it with so much excitement just a few minutes.

"Keroro, dearie, why won’t you go in? The caretaker is waiting." She tried using the softest tone she could muster in spite of how tiring this was, Keroro only continued to cling to the streetlight. The caretaker in question came over with a worried look.

"Ma’am, is something wrong?" Oh something was wrong alright and it was driving her insane.

"My son won’t go inside." The caretaker hummed in understanding and kneeled by Keroro who squeaked in response, the caretaker smiled softly.

"Is it scary? The first day of kindergarten?" She asked, Keroro nodded softly in response.

"Well to tell the truth I was also scared on my first day but it turned out okay." This seemed to relax Keroro some since he even stopped clinging to the streetlight and stepped closer to the caretaker who took his hand.

"Oh thank you miss, I thought he’d never let go." The caretaker smiled and the little group walked together into the building, many Keronian children were running around and playing inside. Keroro's mother filled out the necessary paperwork and then hugged her son goodbye which left little Keroro all alone except for his little turtle plush.

Keroro held it close as he walked around the main room of the kindergarten, children were playing in groups of few or many and it made Keroro hesitant to approach. He ended up sitting by the beanbags and playing with his turtle plush, it was light green and kinda baggy. 

Keroro had been sitting and playing for a while when a blue hand snatched his plush from him, the green Keronian boy blinked and looked up to see a trio of slightly older Keronian boys smirking down at him. One was a light blue color, the one holding his plush was blue and the third one was light yellow.

"Fancy seeing you here amongst us commoners, being the son of the legendary demon sergeant and all." Keroro whimpered and got to his feet, the young boy knew his father was famous in the military and he’d heard many stories about his actions from his soldier buddies that had fought alongside him like old Gazuzu and Zeruru.

"Please...give my turtle back." Nevertheless Keroro knew to be polite but firm in his speech whenever dealing with adversaries, his mother and father had been very set in drilling that into his head. The three older boys blinked then laughed mockingly at him. This made little Keroro falter slightly.

"Aw...aren’t you the son of the legendary demon sergeant? The one Keronian able to scare Vipers out of their scales? Then scare our hats off and you might get your dumb turtle back." Keroro whimpered again and even started to tear up, this made the three bullies laugh harder.

"Hey! Give him his turtle back." The three bullies stopped laughing and turned their attention towards a red Keronian boy around Keroro's age who had a fierce glare on his young face. The bullies all shared a questioning look before returning to their mocking.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do? Reach up and grab it?" The yellow one said in a snide manner but this didn’t faze the red boy in the slightest instead he simply crossed his arms.

"If I scream really loudly then the caretaker will come running, she is in the room right next to ours so her run here will be a minimal one and thus you will still be here when she gets here, I have plenty of witnesses here who will say that you three came and harassed this boy to the point of causing him emotional distress. So what will it be? Test your luck or give the turtle back?" The red Keronian boy narrowed his eyes at the three bullies who glared at him in stunned silence until the blue one growled through grounded teeth.

"Bah! Whatever, take your dumb turtle!" Keroro yelped as his turtle was thrown back at him and the three bullies stalked away, all the kids who’d been watching slowly returned their their own playing once more. Keroro blinked as he slowly turned from looking at their retreating backs to looking at the boy who’d stood up for him.

"T...thank you." The red boy gruffly nodded in response and held out his hand.

"I’m Giroro, you?" Kerorp stared at his hand then took it, he had a special feeling regarding this boy, like he could trust him to watch his back and can always be relied on. Like he could be a close friend.

"I’m Keroro, wanna be friends?"


End file.
